


Refuge (Josh Dun x Reader)

by ThePieIsALie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieIsALie/pseuds/ThePieIsALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that one interview where Josh said all he wanted out of a partner was to go to the woods and shout Twenty One Pilots lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge (Josh Dun x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> ALERT: HEATHENS MUSIC VIDEO IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You were all gathered by the campfire. You were holding a marshmallow over the fire, being very careful not to burn it's pristine white color. Tyler and Jenna were sitting on one log, you and Josh on the other. It had been a very rough week mentally, so Josh had suggested you take a camping trip over the weekend.

You were pretty sure it couldn't get much better, until Tyler reached behind him and pulled out his ukulele, and started strumming out the first chords to 'Oh Ms Believer.' You sang along with him, the lyrics coming to you like second nature. You didn't notice but Josh was watching you from the corner of his eye. It made him happy to see you happy, oblivious to everything else around you, except for his music. 

As the four of you worked your way through their albums, Josh eventually found two sticks and began tapping them in time to the rhythm. You pulled your blanket a little tighter around your shoulders and leaned your head on Josh's shoulder. You could feel the muscles in his arm move every time he tapped the log with his makeshift drum stick. 

It was strange how close you felt to Josh and Tyler, even before you had met them, because of how intimate their lyrics were, as if the lyrics let you glance inside their brains and then take what lyrics mattered most to you, building up your own safe haven. 

When the fire was beginning to wither, you dumped the remains of your water bottle out over it. Tyler wrapped his arm around Jenna, leading her to their tent, and Josh led you to yours. 

Josh zipped the tent shut and crawled up next to you. He wrapped his arm around your waist. You buried your face in the crook between his shoulder and neck. He smelled like campfire and cool night air. He took you hand in his and began tracing the outline of your finger with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Better." You whispered. 

He nodded, and you touched foreheads, your hands and legs now intertwined. Whenever you were with Josh, you always felt like you could get your mind under control. You felt safe with Josh. In a strange way, his mind was what made you love him most, how he was able to get his every emotion out- on a set of drums.

"I've found refuge in your music." You told him.

He looked in your eyes. "I've found refuge with you." 

Tyler's voice sounded from the thin fabric of a tent not far from yours. "Hey, can I use that for a song?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to leave a comment+kudos.  
> Also, if you like Marvel, be sure to check out my other fics!


End file.
